


Crush

by PetrichorPerfume



Series: Shenanigans [65]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Adorable Crushes, Adorable Michael, Crushes, Domestic Fluff, First Dates, Happy Ending, Holding Hands, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-08
Updated: 2014-09-08
Packaged: 2018-02-16 16:27:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2276601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PetrichorPerfume/pseuds/PetrichorPerfume
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s painfully obvious to Sam that Michael has a crush on him. From the way the archangel prepares special salads at dinner “just for you” to the way Michael brings him armfuls of treats from a vegan bakery in New York City every week to the way the angel blushes and looks away whenever their eyes meet, it couldn’t be more obvious if Michael started writing SW in the bathroom mirrors after his showers. </p>
<p>Then Michael starts writing SW in the bathroom mirror after his showers, and Sam decides that something needs to be done about it before things get too out of hand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crush

**Author's Note:**

> I just love the idea of Michael having an adorable school-girl crush on Sam. <3

It’s painfully obvious to Sam that Michael has a crush on him. From the way the archangel prepares special salads at dinner “just for you” to the way Michael brings him armfuls of treats from a vegan bakery in New York City every week to the way the angel blushes and looks away whenever their eyes meet, it couldn’t be more obvious if Michael started writing SW in the bathroom mirrors after his showers.

 

Then Michael starts writing SW in the bathroom after his showers, and Sam decides that something needs to be done about it because he remembers the time when Michael had been crushing on Dean and they are _not_ going through that again.

 

Sam goes to Dean first because big brothers really do give the best advice, but to Sam’s surprise, Dean isn’t very helpful.

 

“He’s intense,” is all Dean is willing to say. When Sam presses, Dean’s face breaks into a smile. “He’s... He’s awesome,” he adds. “You’ll see.”

 

He goes to Lucifer next, because it’s universally agreed that Lucifer is an expert on all things Michael, but Lucifer isn’t much help either because he’s too busy cooing over how cute they’d look together. “And then me and you can dress up in matching outfits and so can Dean and Michael and then we can trade and then-” Sam tunes his mate out after that, because he’s _really_ not interested in recreating the Pig and the Potato War _again_.

 

He goes to Adam next, because if anyone is going to be helpful, it’s going to be Michael’s mate, right? Sam has no such luck, because he’s barely finished explaining his situation when Adam bursts into hysterical laughter. Sam gives up after the third time Adam stops laughing only to dissolve into frantic peals of giggles once more.

 

He tries to find Cas next, but there’s a ‘Do Not Disturb’ sign on his door and he isn’t about to find out why.

 

He goes to Gabriel last.

 

“Let me get this straight,” Gabriel says as he steeples his fingers. “Michael has a crush on you, so _you’re_ asking _me_ what _he’s_ like?”

 

Sam nods. “Basically.” He’s never really spent all that much time with Michael, and to be honest, he’s a little afraid of the archangel. He doesn’t know much about him, and so far, he hasn’t learned much through asking his brothers or his angels.

 

“If you want to get to know Michael, you’re going to have to ask him yourself,” Gabriel says as he flops down on the bed.

 

Sam sighs. “Can’t you tell me anything?”

 

Gabriel drags his fingers across his lips and mimes throwing something across the room. Despite his frustration, Sam can’t help but smile.

 

***

 

Sam decides to ask Michael on a date. He showers and shaves, much to Adam and Lucifer’s amusement, and gives Michael a hand-written invitation to brunch the next morning.

 

Michael doesn’t say anything for a long moment, and after a while Sam begins to fear that he’s made a mistake. Then Michael’s entire face colors and he meets Sam’s eyes. “You want to go on a date? With me?”

 

Sam smiles as warmly as he can. “Yes.”

 

Michael’s blush spreads to his neck and he starts to fidget. “I’ve... I’ve liked you for a while,” he confesses.

 

“I know.”

 

Michael sucks his lip between his teeth. “Who-”

 

“No one told me,” Sam assures him. “But it was kind of obvious.”

 

Michael looks away for a moment. “Can I hold your hand?” He asks shyly.

 

Sam can’t help but laugh because it’s such an adorable request. He extends his hand towards Michael and the archangel’s fingers worm their way between his. Sam’s breath catches in his throat because they’re a perfect fit and Michael is gazing up at him almost _lovingly_ and they barely know each other, but somehow he feels as if it’s impossible to be afraid right now because they’re already family.

 

Slowly, tenderly, he leans down and gently brushes his lips against Michael’s forehead. Michael makes a delicate, _adorable_ noise and Sam makes a mental note to go back to Dean and Adam and Lucifer and Gabriel and scold them for not telling him the one and only adjective needed to describe Michael – perfect.


End file.
